Desperation
by indiefaggot
Summary: This is set when Ianto begs Jack for the job the flashback in Fragments and they catch the pterodactyl in the warehouse. What should have happened but Ianto doesn’t have to go. From Ianto's POV


Desperation

Forgive me; I haven't got word at the moment... This is set when Ianto begs Jack for the job (the flashback in Fragments) and they catch the pterodactyl in the warehouse. What should have happened but Ianto doesn't have to go. From Ianto's POV.

My body ached from where Jack had fallen against me and my breathing was heavy. I looked up in time to hear the dinosaur's screeches before it crashed down towards us. I don't know who was the one to roll us away from being hit by it, but in a second we were out of it's way and the bird hit the ground with a thud. I panted heavily and closed my eyes for a second concentrating on calming down my racing heart. When I re-opened them I gazed into Jack's eyes and realized that we were still pressed close together. His hands rested on my lower arms and our breath mingled together making the air between us warm and moist. I had a sudden urge to kiss the man beneath me but why? I wasn't gay but it had been so long since I was this close to anyone else. And he smelt so damn good, what had he said? 51st century pheromones? He met my eyes intently and my whole body seemed to shudder.

"Ianto..." He whispered, my name sounding so good on his lips, I had to. I leant down and tentatively pressed my lips to his. His lips tasted salty from sweat but that still tasted amazing. I moaned and moved my lips to kiss him with more passion. He steadily replied trailing one hand up my back and to the back of my neck.

I let my hands slip into his soft brunette hair and our bodies were even more pressed together. We were driving each other crazy with all the kisses and friction between us. He pulled away gasping for breath and before my mind had time to comprehend this situation; his lips touched mine again. My eyes flashed open in surprise again but soon shut again as the familiar sensation of his kiss settled over me. To my surprise, he moaned and shifted our bodies into a sitting position. I straddled him feeling how his body had responded to me. Wait I didn't know what to do in this situation? I jerked my head back and my cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Ianto, what's wrong?" That soft soothing voice spoke to me again. I moved closer against him and whispered just inches from his lips.

"I've never done this before."

"Then don't panic, Mr Jones. I'll take care of you." He pulled my lips down onto his and slid forward slightly. The friction this caused was unbearable and I moaned again. I really hadn't done this in a while. Well I'd never done this with another guy before- not at all. Once again all rational thought went out of the window as he repeated his previous actions on me. "I think you're wearing too many clothes though, unfortunately Mr Jones, these will have to go. Despite how good you look in them."

He smiled sexily as he shrugged off my jacket and started on my shirt buttons, teasingly slow, the cold air in the warehouse assaulted my skin but it felt good in comparison to the fire burning inside of me. Well that felt good as soon as it was attended to. There were only so many buttons on a shirt and soon I shrugged the thin garment off of my shoulders and kissed him furiously. He pushed me away softly and smiled evilly.

"Now, now. I'm not finished yet." He whispered onto my bare skin. I shuddered and watched his hands move lower, to the zip on my trousers. I gasped as his fingertips traced just above the waistband of my boxers.

"Jack- I- I mean you're the only one that..." I stammered out and stopped as his lips started on my neck. I struggled to push him away but succeeded and he gave me a confused look. "You are the only man I've ever wanted and probably ever want. I'm sorry that sounds weird but there's something different about you."

"And there is something very different about you Yan, because no one has ever been able to push me away with promise of things going further than this." I laughed as the confused look on his lifted and he gave me a lopsided grin.

"I was being serious." I said searching his eyes and smiling.

"So was I." Jack whispered kissing my lips fiercely. He pulled away and looked serious- for once- and met my eyes. "Yan if you don't want to do this, if your still not sure we don't have to."

I was confused but he was so amazing. I felt like I had known him for years and that he was apart of me somehow. It had been so long since someone had made me feel this way, feel so hard because of a few delicate touches and a passionate kiss. On the other hand he was a guy? I wasn't gay. I'd had girlfriends. I'd had straight sex with most of them. This was just plain weird- but that didn't mean I wanted to stop it.

"No, I want to." I said resting my forehead on his and breathing out a sigh on his nose. He kissed me again and it felt like I was going to explode as the pressure inside me built up again. "But Jack for god sake hurry up, I won't last much longer." He laughed and rolled us over again. The dinosaur's body lie next to us and to me it was just a little too close. I overpowered him and flipped us back over, I still ended up below him but I wasn't exactly complaining. I removed his shirt with easy taking in the contours of his chest as it became visible. If possible, I became even more aroused. He laughed at my lidded eyes and pinched the skin above the waistband before dipping his hand lower and into my black silk boxers. He stroked my hard member, taking pleasure as I moaned out his name. I bucked my hips into his hand in the hope of becoming closer to him.

"Ianto... Ianto... Ianto." He chanted my name like it was a prayer and I stroked his erection through the thin material of his trousers.

"Jack, please I want more, I want to feel you inside me." His hand stopped suddenly and I looked up to see his troubled expression. "What's wrong?" I blushed watching as he shifted his weight so that he was leaning over me but not touching me.

"Ianto, are you sure?" Jack asked seriously.

"Never been surer." I re-assureds him undoing the zipper on his jeans and sliding them down his hips. He kicked them off making sure his eyes still held mine. I looked down and looked at the naked beauty of this man. If I could ever call a man beautiful then Jack would be it. Hands down. I let out a moan and slipped my own boxers off revealing my hard member. I closed my eyes and concentrated on calming myself down as Jack spread my legs.

"You're sure right?" He asked again.

"Yes please Jack just fuck me!" My voice sounded whiny and childish but my erection was getting beyond painful now. He inched closer and rested his head at the nape of my neck where he placed soft chaste kisses. He inched in slowly, giving me time to adjust to him. I hissed in pain but stopped him when he tried to pull out. "No, please?" He went slowly again and once he was fully inside of me, I started to feel the pain disappear and be replaced with amazing pleasure. I moaned and few incoherent words tumbled from my lips telling him to go faster. He pulled out and thrust back in again. I cried out in pleasure and he repeated his actions, hitting a spot inside me that sent shockwaves tingling throughout my body. It wasn't long before I clenched around him and came all over our bare stomachs. This seemed to push him over the urge and he shook and came inside me. Collapsing on top of me, like he had before when he had a hold of the pterodactyl, he kissed me and whispered;

"So Ianto Jones, You still wants that job?"


End file.
